TWEWYXFMA (work in progress title)
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: Neku and Shiki wake up in a strange city, and want to get back home to Shibuya as soon as possible. But, maybe they can postpone the trip back for a month or two? :(Time frames) TWEWY: Post Reaper's Game FMA: Shou Tucker incident: Rated T for swearing, violence, and some torture that will probably never happen but just in case it does, I'll leave this here for now.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person Neku view**

Neku woke up in a world that was brand new to him. His headphones were on the ground in front of him. He picked them up and put them on. _Where am I?_ He looked around. Shiki, as in the real Shiki, was slumped against a wall. Her glasses had fallen off and were on the ground. Part of him wanted to make sure she was all right, the other part wanted to know where he was.

"Good morning, Neku." Neku grit his teeth upon hearing the voice of the Composer. Yoshiya Kiryu, AKA Joshua, walked over to the teen, who was resisting the urge to strangle the prissy boy. "What do you want, Josh?" Neku asked, frustration within his voice. "I'm only here to answer the question I know you're thinking. The answer is simple. You're in a place called Amestris." Neku's expression showed all kinds of confusion. Before he could ask questions, Josh disappeared.

Neku got a good look around and realized he was in an alley. A few small whimpers of pain turned his attention to Shiki. He got down to her level. Shiki looked at him, squinting. Neku picked up her glasses and gave them to her. She put them on and looked around. "You alright?" Neku asked her. She nodded, her glasses sliding off a bit. They both stood. Shiki's legs seemed like they were about to give under her weight. Neku helped her stand up and balance. He looked out the alley. The city wasn't Shibuya, that was for certain. Joshua even came to tell him that. "Neku, where are we?" Shiki asked. "I think Josh said it was some place called Amestris." Neku answered.

 **3rd person Ed view**

"Brother, where are we going?" Al asked his elder brother, Edward. "Mustang says two weird guys showed up around here and he wants us to determine whether or not they're a threat to the country. Simple as that, Al." Ed stared ahead the whole time. He saw two strange people who he'd never seen before. He nudged his armor bodied brother. "Al, I think that's them." He whispered. "I think so too. Let's go." The two ran to the strangers. Before they could run, Ed grabbed a boy's arm, and Al grabbed a girl's arm.

"What do you want?!" The boy asked with anger. "We just want to ask some questions about you two." Ed said in a calm manner. "I'm not telling you anything, pip squeak." Ed felt a vein pop. He held back his anger, though it was clear as day on his face. "Please, sir. We just want to make sure you aren't a threat." Al looked at the boy. The boy looked down mumbling something. Ed cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing." The boy glared at Ed. He towered over the young alchemist, sending shivers down his spine and making him feel smaller than he actually was.

The girl whispered something to the boy. Ed heard a scream. He turned and saw Scar, running straight for him. The bright sky turned grey as rain poured down. Every part of his body was screaming at him to run away, but his legs wouldn't move, like they were stuck in place. He remembered the first time Scar attacked him, after the Tucker incident. Al noticed his brother's strange behavior. The boy and the girl were confused as to why they let go. Ed felt more fear than ever. Not because Scar wanted his head, but because his brother wasn't the only one who could get killed. There were two more right behind him.

 **1st person Ed view**

I wanted to run as far as my legs could carry me. Far out of the city, out of the country, anything to get away from Scar. I felt a tug on my arm as Al pulled me away from danger. The boy, whose name is a mystery to me, attacked Scar. He struck with a blade made of nothing but pure energy. I realized Scar had turned his attention to him instead of me. I felt like I had to help somehow, but I didn't know how.

I zoned out, trying to think of a way to help. I returned to reality upon hearing a cry of pain and a scream. "Neku!" The girl cried out. The boy, Neku, was already beaten down. Scar was ready to kill him and I had to stop him. I ran over and kicked Scar with my left leg. Neku held his side, pain plastered on his face. I felt terrible. If I had done something sooner, this wouldn't have happened. "What are you looking at?" He growled. "Go over there. This isn't your fight. It's me he wants." I told him. He wouldn't budge. "I said go!" I yelled. I felt a punch hit my stomach full force. I flew back, slamming into a building. The girl and Al were nowhere to be found. Neku was on the ground, watching the one-sided fight. I was getting beaten left and right. When I tried to use alchemy, I was stopped immediately. When I tried to punch, he grabbed my arm and threw me down. He then blew my auto-mail to pieces.

My heart was pounding, like it just wanted to escape. I was ready to accept my fate, but then I remembered what Al had said last time. _"Don't give up on life, Brother! You have plenty of things to live for!"_ *I could hear the sorrow in his voice when he was crying out, hoping I would change my mind or that Scar would realize what he was doing.

I kicked his stomach, opening a window for escape from death. I rolled and stood before backing away far enough. Scar's eyes held a burning hatred. He didn't want me getting away twice. Scar ran to me, ready to blow up my insides, before Neku intervened. He struck with his blade of energy and knocked Scar back. He then made a shield against his attacks. He looked at me over his shoulder, which might have been him telling me to run before the shield breaks. After a few seconds of standing there, he seemed to grow impatient and nodded his head to Al, who was watching from behind a building. I ran off just before his shield shattered. I felt like I should've stayed, but with one arm, I couldn't do much. I turned to Neku, who was thrown into a building. Despite Al's screams, I ran to the boy. He was just barely breathing.

I was beginning to think the military wouldn't show. Just as I thought that, I heard a gunshot. "Well, Scar, attacking the Fullmetal Alchemist again, are we?" Colonel Mustang, the one who fired the gun, glared at the Ishbalan man. I threw the weakened boy's arm over my shoulder and ran to Al. I was out of breath and slumped against the wall. "Brother, are you okay?" Al asked me. I nodded.

I had more bruises than I thought, and the only thing bleeding was my leg, since I scraped it getting up. The kid, Neku, on the other hand, his injuries were severe. His friend was trying to get his attention, hoping he wasn't dead. I was concerned, too. I realized his injuries are because he tried to protect me. I barely know the kid and he saved my life. I felt like I owed him.

I heard an explosion and looked to see the same thing that happened last time; that Scar escaped into the sewer. I saw Mustang run to us. "Is everyone alive?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, actually, um, the kid over there, he took quite a beating trying to save me. I don't know if he's even breathing." I pointed to Neku. The girl was trying to get him to look up, saying his name over and over. He wouldn't move. His breathing was so slight it looked like he just died on the spot. I went over to check for a pulse. It took a few seconds, but it was there. I sighed, relief washing over me. The girl looked me in the eye. I knew what she was about to ask. I nodded, and she smiled a bit.

Neku was taken to the hospital and the girl was taken into custody for questioning. Me and Al decided to head off to see Winry. When we got to the hotel we were staying at, one of the workers told me there was a call for me. I went to the phone and held the receiver against my ear. "Hey, Ed, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to Central for a few days." Winry said. "Why's that?"

"Well, I wanted to see Mr and Mrs Hughes and Elicia again. I figured I'd call you in case you broke your auto-mail again." She explained.

"Oh. Well, um, I was just about to tell you about that. Remember last time when I went over because my arm was in pieces?" I asked. "Yeah. I had to stay up for three whole days. How could I forget?"

"Well, um, it happened again. I got beat up by the same guy during a little mission. We did finish the mission, but, there were some bystanders harmed in the process." I explained. Winry sighed. "Well, I'll bring the stuff I need to make a new arm, but it's gonna cost you." We said bye and hung up.

I couldn't sleep well that night. I wanted to know where those two came from and why they came here and if that boy was alright. I wanted to make sure the boy was alive. I would hate myself if he died. He was just trying to keep me alive, and he got punished for it.

Just then, a boy appeared. His hair was an extremely light grey and his eyes were a dark crimson. He wore a button up shirt and baggy pants. He had a smug look on his face. I was surprised. "Who are you?" I asked. "Yoshiya Kiryu. My friends call me Joshua." He answered. "Why are you here?" I never took my eyes off him.

"I'm just here to answer whatever questions you have. Oh! I see there's a question your absolutely dying to ask. About the boy who was hospitalized from severe injuries. Neku Sakuraba, was his name, if I recall. Ah, yes. He's fine. He's been to hell and back, so there's really no need to worry about him." I sighed. "And the girl, her name is Shiki Misaki. Probably the closest one to Neku. They've determined she is no threat to your country and are letting her out tomorrow. Now, if you have anymore questions, just ask."

Then he disappeared without a trace. I was happy that he answered those questions, but how did he know I was going to ask them? I shrugged it off and went to sleep, all my doubts having been expelled from my mind.

 **How is Joshua in a different world, you ask? BECAUSE THE PLOT NEEDED HIM TO BE. Also, let's just say that pins work in the RG.**

 ***note: quote not 100% accurate.**

 **Another note: OOC and OTP moments. Because I don't know.**

 **Boredom caused this. Don't ask.**

 **Sooo much OOC shit happens this chapter I'm so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1st person Neku view**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat up, pain all over my body. I could remember getting thrown into a building and losing consciousness. I thought back to yesterday. Those two weird people, that guy who nearly killed me, all this weird scenery, I was confused. I was worried I would never get back to Shibuya.

The door opened and I saw the last person I expected: the boy from yesterday. He looked fine, except for a few visible bruises and a missing arm. A person in armor walked in with the boy. "Hey. My brother said we should come here and apologize for yesterday." He said. He sounded like a little kid. The boy rubbed the back of his head like it was in pain. It wouldn't surprise me. He sighed. "Well, anyway. We never introduced ourselves to each other. My name's Edward, and this is my brother, Alphonse." He knocked on the armor with the back of his hand. It sounded hollow. I was too deep in thought to hear to blonde boy.

"What's your name?" I snapped back to reality. "Neku. Neku Sakuraba." Ed sat on a chair at the far end of the room. "Sorry about yesterday. The idiots at HQ didn't do their job. You shouldn't have gotten involved." I heaved a sigh. "I've been through worse. It's fine." I wanted to ask about Shiki, but they probably don't know anything. Just then, the door opened and I saw Shiki in the doorway. "Neku! You're alive!" She squealed. "Calm down, Shiki." The brothers were giving my confused looks. Another girl came into the room. "Ed, Al, what are you two doing in here?" She asked. "Well, I just wanted to make sure this kid was alright. That's all." Ed answered. She looked at me. I looked down and saw bandages around my midsection. Don't know why I didn't notice that before. My right arm had them, too.

"Ed, what happened yesterday?" She asked. "Like I said, I was fighting some guy and a bystander got hurt." He replied. "Hey, I wasn't standing around doing nothing!" I yelled. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now!" He sighed. "I guess I forgot that. I've been trying to forget since last night." He stood. "Anyway. Winry, could you make me a new arm?" Ed asked the girl. She nodded. "I'll start working once I get to the Hughes' house."

I was getting tired and wanted some alone time. "You guys leaving?" I asked. "Huh? Yeah, why?" I looked to Shiki, then back to Ed. "Could you take Shiki with you? She doesn't have anywhere to stay." I told him. "I guess. Come on." Shiki looked at me. I urged her to go. She nodded hesitantly and left.

I sighed. "How long am I gonna be in here?" I asked myself. I picked up a Player pin, and curiosity filled me. "What if I tried to scan someone here?" I looked at the pin. "Well, worth a shot." I threw the pin up into the air and caught it, scanning the area. I didn't hear any thoughts, which confused me. Right when I was about to stop, I heard one thought.

 _"Where is Edward? This is urgent and if he heads out in his condition, he's going to get killed!"_

Was that guy talking- er, thinking about Ed? The door opened. A man with dark eyes and dark, messy hair was in the doorway. He wore a blue uniform and white gloves with a strange symbol on them. "Was Edward Elric in here?" He asked. "Does he have blond hair, gold eyes, and wear a red coat?" I asked. "Yes, have you seen him?" He looked me dead in the eye. "He just left." I answered. "Damn. Thank you, sir." He then ran off. I had to help. They could get killed.

I got up and put my shirt on, since the doctors had taken it off to get the bandages on. There was still a rip were my side was cut, but Shiki could probably fix it later. I ran outside, and the guy with the scar was there, fighting the man I saw earlier. Ed didn't seem to notice me. He looked like he was in a daze. Probably still in shock from the sudden attack. I charged and used the Masamune pin. I struck blow after blow, then struck with Murasame, leaving me out of breath. "N-Neku! What are you-" Ed began. My side ached, and it began to hurt. I was worried I put too much strain on my body with a simple combo. Ed ran over. "What are you doing out here?! You should be inside in bed!" He scolded. I saw the guy with the scar (still waiting for Ed to tell me his name) charging at both of us. Not just Ed, the both of us. Neither of us were able to fight. I looked to my side and saw that the wound reopened. "Dammit." I fell to my knees.

The guy with the black hair (again, waiting for Ed to tell me his name) snapped his fingers and shot fire like a flamethrower. I was amazed. The scarred man stopped dead in his tracks as the fire shot passed him. I felt a sharp pain in my side where the cut was. I clutched my side. Ed seemed to notice that. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine. Mind telling me their names?" I asked, pointing to the scarred man and the living flamethrower. "The guy trying to kill us is Scar." He started. _"Scar? Pretty lazy name, if you ask me."_

"The guy that shot fire is Roy Mustang. He's an annoying prick." He finished. I looked at Shiki. She looked extremely scared and concerned. She ran over. "Neku, what were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She scolded. "Shiki, go back over there! I'm fine." I growled. Scar had returned his focus to me and Ed. Shiki hadn't moved an inch. "Shiki, go! Now!" I yelled. I stood up. I stumbled a bit, but I was able to balance myself out. I saw Scar's arm glow. I was confused. I shook it off and guarded Shiki. Ed kicked Scar back, saving me from certain death.

I knew this battle wasn't going to end until one of us was dead, no matter who it was. I used the Top Gear pin and teleported to a wall far away from danger, knocking the wind out of me. Usually I would be fine until 9 or 10 times, but I guess today just wasn't my day. I rested against the wall. Just about everyone (except Scar and Roy) was around me. "Neku, are you okay?" Shiki asked. "I'm fine. Just...a little...tired." I said, panting. I felt like I was gonna faint on the spot. And I did.

 **1st person Ed view**

Neku passed out as soon as he finished speaking. I grabbed his wrist before he hit the ground. Barely. It's hard to catch someone with one arm. Shiki sat Neku down and stayed by him. "Brother, I'm going to go help the Colonel." Al ran off to fight. I felt useless. I couldn't do anything but watch. My little brother was out there fighting a serial killer and I could only watch.

After a while, someone coughed. I jumped and looked to Shiki, who was looking at Neku. Neku coughed again. He opened his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. He put a hand to his head, as if trying to ease pain in it. "What's wrong?" Shiki asked. "...It's nothing. I'll be fine." He answered. Winry grabbed my arm. "Ed, I have a feeling we should get out of here." She said. Scar had escaped again.

At least, that's what I thought. Just when we stood up, the ground crumbled beneath our feet.

I was dozing off writing this. I was super tired, but I wanted to keep writing. I'm falling asleep just writing this.


End file.
